


haunting dream

by kirakirakirari



Series: slowly collide [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, purplemoonshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're a picture of nebulosity. yuri/serena. purplemoonshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	haunting dream

i used to dream of your smile, the way your lips curled upwards that somehow spoke of warmth and cheerfulness and love. i used to dream of your eyes, eyes that spoke volumn of expressiveness, eyes that seem to  see everything and exuded a sense of openess, of innocence.

i still dream of your smile, but now the twist of your lips are cold and deceiving and cruel. i still dream of your eyes, but they’re no longer the eyes of one boy whose dream has dragons, but shuttered to keep the world out, blink to watch the world fall.

now my dreams are nightmares.

and i hate you for that for you’ve promised —

you and your promises are nebulous and broken, like a haunting dream, hovering around the edge of my consciousness —

a shadow of the boy you were once.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write purplemoonshipping okay


End file.
